Leap of Faith
by selizabetha01
Summary: Neither can take it anymore. They consumed each other right from the start. Sometimes actions really do speak louder than words. One shot, human Elena. Short and sweet.


**A little something that came into my head and sounded decent so I had to write it down... and then it became Delena so naturally I thought I'd share it with you all.**

**It doesn't really have much of a plot although I tried to add a hint of some and it doesn't fit in anywhere with the show but I hope it's okay all the same.**

* * *

Their faces drew closer together and she shuddered at the feel of his cold breath grazing along the skin of her already cold cheeks. Her eyes had closed only moments before so she couldn't see the way his eyes scanned her delicate face, how they dropped to her slightly parted, rosy lips and soaked in everything about the moment. Finally, their lips brushed together, softly, barely even there. It seemed like it had taken them an eternity to reach this moment.

She hadn't been able to take it anymore. Even alone, sitting in her room with her diary open on her knee, the diary which contained the true words of her heart, the object she used to remember every aspect of her loved ones, _he_ consumed her thoughts. That was when she decided to take the leap of faith. She had carelessly thrown the book on the floor and sprinted to her car, thankful that she was still fully dressed.

The moment she entered the boarding house, he knew. He knew what she was there for. He had always been in tune to her in a way that no one else could ever understand. He was stood by the fireplace, facing the door, waiting for her when she came into view. Her hair was wild, her eyes were alight and her breathing was heavy but the moment she caught his gaze, time stopped. They walked towards each other slowly, neither quite sure what had led them directly to this moment but both aching for it all the same.

The first time they kissed Elena hadn't expected to feel a tingling sensation or fireworks or anything else from a fairytale. She had never believed a kiss like that could exist and for that she was grateful because this was so much more. Damon's mouth covering hers, his lips pressed to hers and the feel of him sucking her into his mouth like he wanted them to be one person made her body burn with intensity and a fire like no other. A fire that was fuelled by every emotion she'd ever had for the man in her arms, good and bad. A fire that bubbled up from the depths of her soul until it exploded into the kiss between them and had her biting down on his bottom lip; before he drew out his tongue, asking her, begging her for entrance.

She granted it immediately. Her mouth opened automatically beneath his as if it was the most natural thing in the world, something they'd done more than a thousand times, and her tongue sought his until they were locked in a duel for dominance. Eventually his took charge as his hand tangled in the thick, brown hair at the nape of her neck with a pleasurable pain. A pain that became enough for her to release what could only be described as a cross between a sigh and a moan into his mouth. He tilted her head to the side so that he had better access. There wasn't even a millimetre of space between them now. Elena's soft body had moulded against his, a perfect fit.

She knew she was going to have to breathe soon. Even Damon, who she knew would move heaven and earth if that's what it took to keep her safe, to be with her in one way or another, could not sustain her life on his own. When her only options left were to inhale oxygen or pass out in his arms she had to forcefully rip her mouth from his.

Both were in the same state. Both of their hairs were messed up from having hands run through and fingers tangle. Both of their chests were heaving, his with breaths he didn't need to take and hers with the breaths she so desperately needed but wished she didn't have to take.

They looked up at the same time, eyes locking, blue on brown and they knew in that instant that nothing between them would ever be the same again.

* * *

**I live off your reviews so make sure to write down your thoughts for me! I appreciate it if you do!**

**Twitter: asinsaviour_**

**Livejournal: selizabetha01  
**


End file.
